


Maid Outfits are Sexy

by jukukira



Category: Free!
Genre: (haruka uses sparkly lube), (haruka's also wearing panties), (of course rin doesn't like it cuz he's a normal human being), ... this is embarrassing please don't read this, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, haruka's in a maid outfit, harurin NOT rinharu, i haven't ficced in a long time either, kinda rough sex?, kisumi shows up like 10mins and that's it, please excuse the smut i haven't written smut in so long, rin's noisy as hell, so if you're expecting rin to top better kill those expectations, wow okay let's tag something more sfw now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukukira/pseuds/jukukira
Summary: Rin expresses his desires to see Haruka in a maid outfit. While Haruka vehemently rejects his idea at first, he finds himself standing in front of a sex shop the next day. And getting help from someone he never wants to see in his entire life ever again.(That’s a terrible summary, I’m sorry, that takes up like only 20% of the actual fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started shipping Harurin. And by recently, I mean around five months ago. Sports anime never appealed to me, so as you can see, I never watched _Free!_ until, well, five months ago. But hey, the world needs more Harurin. Especially in fic form.
> 
> This was actually supposed to be part of a Harurin oneshot collection I’ve been wanting to write for some time. I don’t think I’m ever going to write the rest of the collection (because I’m absolute shit when it comes to updating), but this is the one I’ve actually got around to finish. This little oneshot is the entire reason why I wanted to do the collection in the first place, but like I said, since I’m not going to write the rest of the collection, you at least get one of the oneshots, so it’s better than nothing c:
> 
> Despite the title, the smut’s only at the end. It’s because I haven’t written smut in so long and I’ve gotten really rusty. I apologise. I’ll do better next time, I promise ;_;
> 
>  **Also, side note:** it was hard to find a blue maid outfit for Haruka for you all to envision, since I want the outfit to be by itself and not have someone wear it. Luckily I managed to find three. Unluckily, though, it was even harder to choose the best, since they all look so cute on Haruka.
> 
> Here are two of the outfits which lost; the link of the winning outfit will be in the fanfic. [[x]](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=23553995) [[x]](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NDE4WDUwMA==/z/LeQAAOxy0x1TVh1E/%24_3.JPG?set_id=2)

Haruka’s eyes narrow and the air around him turns so icy even the Arctic is jealous. “No,” he says, his voice lower than Rin’s ever heard.

Rin knows that he shouldn’t push this. He knows that Haruka, while patient, isn’t indulgent over every request Rin gives him, even if Rin does everything Haruka tells him to. (In the bedroom, of course, because no way in hell is he going to the sex store to pick up some customised lube Haruka pre-ordered a week ago; Haruka’s ability to not give a fuck about anything gives him the unspoken advantage to pick it up himself.) He knows that he should just back away slowly with his hands in the air, meaning no harm.

But Rin has always been the aggressive type, and he’s been thinking about this way too long for him to give up on his, erm, fantasy.

“Haru, _come on_!” he whines. “It’ll be _so_ hot!”

Haruka threateningly brandishes a knife at Rin. “I already do the cooking and cleaning in here; me wearing a maid outfit will just make me feel even more of your slave than your actual boyfriend.”

“But – but _Haruuuuu_ ~”

Haruka has a point, though. He _does_ do the chores around here. Granted, it’s his house and it’s still his responsibility, but Rin had already moved in months ago. He had proved himself more than competent enough to hold a knife and cut through a radish without nicking his finger, like what Makoto is prone to do, and while his sweeping skills need some work, it’s still satisfactory enough for Haruka’s crazily high hygienic standards, so they can split on chores.

But Haruka prefers to pamper Rin and make sure he doesn’t break a bone or something. Highly unlikely when it comes to folding clothes, but, hey, you never know. Rin had once asked why after the third time Haruka told him to just rest while he vacuums the floor, only receiving a mere “Olympic swimmers shouldn’t be forced to do menial tasks” as a response. But when Rin pointed out that Haruka is an Olympic swimmer as well, the glare he received from Haruka was so strong that he sought refuge in Makoto’s apartment for two whole days.

“It’s not fair that that you saw me in a maid outfit because of that bastard Seijuurou!” Rin growls.

“You have to stop bringing that up,” Haruka says stiffly, proceeding to shred carrots with renewed vigour. “That was years ago, and it’s not like I actually saw you in it.”

“Oh.” Rin sounds small, almost disappointed. “You … didn’t?”

Haruka gives Rin a quick glance, making sure that he won’t cry anytime soon. Rin’s been breaking out into tears a lot more easily nowadays. It’s like the older he gets, the easier he cries. When Rin’s eyes don’t look wet in any way, Haruka turns back to the carrots. “No. Nagisa snatched Gou’s phone away before I can even have a proper look at it.”

“Oh.” Rin shrugs, “So, that means I get to see you in it first, right?”

Haruka, having his last thread of patience snap, stabs the middle of another carrot with the knife and leaves it there, turning to face Rin with folded arms and an icy glare. “Why aren’t you letting this go?”

Rin doesn’t even flinch from Haruka’s rare bout of anger. “Well, excuse me for wanting to see you prettied up.”

“Is that supposed to be a way of saying that you want to spice up our sex life?”

“Damn it, Haru!” Rin growls. “I just wanna see you pretty! And, okay, _maybe_ the thought of it being hot if you wore it in the bedroom crossed my mind once or twice, but I just wanna see you pretty! You call me pretty all the time; why can’t I you?”

As they’ve been having the friendship-rivalry thing since they were kids, their glares towards each other don’t let up for a while. If anything, they only _intensify_ with every minute. But inevitably, someone has to lose, and it’s Haruka who looks away first, turning back to the chopping board and yanking the knife out of the carrot. “Spend the day with Makoto tomorrow.”

Rin blinks, surprised. “Huh?”

Haruka gives him a small glare over his shoulder, his cheeks dusting with the lightest pink. “I’ll never forgive you if you continue to make a big deal out of it.”

Needless to say, the rest of the evening passes with Haruka having a lapful of a very enthusiastic Rin.

 

 

 

 **_From Makoto:_ ** _Haru, Rin just told me to tell you that whatever it is you pick out, it should be blue. Whatever that means._

Haruka frowns. Of _course_ Rin wants him to wear something blue. Before he can even reply, his phone buzzes again and a new message from Makoto pops up.

 **_From Makoto:_ ** _He’s also really cute, jumping around like a kid. I bet he’s excited for later. :)_

 **_From Makoto:_ ** _Whatever it is, please do remember that I live two blocks away from you, and I don’t want to hear any screaming like that time a week ago. ^_^_

 **_From Makoto:_ ** _Good luck, Haru! ;)_

Haruka growls and pockets his phone. Even though he’s got his cap on, he still pulls his mask up higher to shield both his blush and face as he stares at the impending shop before him. It’s not odd to see celebrities buy items that’ll make their sexual encounters more interesting, but this is different!

Okay, yes, he _has_ been to sex shops before, to pick up condoms and his favourite glittery lube (he’d once told Rin that seeing his ass sparkle for his dick is God’s greatest gift, to which he had received a pillow thrown to his face by a very red-faced lover), but this is at a whole ’nother level. It’s one thing to get a small bottle of lube or a box of condoms, things he can hide in his pocket, but it’s another to buy a maid outfit. He’s a famous athlete! If he gets recognised while he’s buying the stupid costume, word will get loose that Nanase Haruka’s a fucking pervert who likes his lovers to cosplay for him! His life and career are _literally_ on the line here!

But no matter how much Haruka wants to turn away and walk to the nearest church, he remembers just how giddy Rin was last night when he imagined his lover in a maid outfit. Even though Haruka’s certain that Rin just wants to boss him around, he can’t help but wonder if Rin actually _did_ want to spice up their sex life.

Well, no turning back now. Here he goes.

With a hard swallow, Haruka steps into the shop, pushing past the hanging beads and being met with nothing but _sheer filth_. The shop he always goes to was more … conservative, despite its purpose. He can’t look anywhere without being met with something that’s meant for sexual gratification. He opts to look at the floor, but the design on the tiles looks a lot like drying cum that it takes all of Haruka’s will to not bolt from the shop, screaming for holy water.

He steels himself and takes a couple breaths. This is for Rin. This is for Rin, this is for Rin, _this is for Rin_.

The shop is fairly busy, which is a good thing, Haruka supposes. That way the employees won’t have an unnecessarily long time staring at his covered face and trying to figure out who he is. He looks around the shop, looking for the costume section. He frowns when he doesn’t see one and goes to the nearest employee for help.

“Excuse me,” Haruka mumbles in a low voice, because he’s worried if he goes any louder, he’d be recognised (which is stupid because he’s a swimmer, so he’s recognised for his face and his body and not for his voice). “I need some help.”

The employee he walked to has light pink hair, something which sparks a feeling of foreboding in Haruka. When he turns around and the first thing Haruka sees is a pair of purple eyes, he instantly spins back around and walks away, determined to fuse with the shelves and never to be seen again.

“Hey, hey, hey!” the one person Haruka doesn’t want to see, Shigino Kisumi, laughs, clapping a hand on Haruka’s shoulder. The sheer force is enough to make Haruka wince and stop, a numb pain thrumming in his shoulder. “It’s rude to just ask for help and then walk away!” Kisumi walks around Haruka, stopping in front of him, so Haruka turns his face to the side. “So, what can I help you with?”

“Nothing,” Haruka mutters. “I just thought that you were somebody I know.” And even if Kisumi _is_ someone Haruka knows, they’re not close enough for Haruka to even consider him as friends. Scratch that – not even acquaintanceship can be used to label their ‘not-friends-not-even-acquaintances’ relationship.

“Huh?” Kisumi leans forward and pokes Haruka’s cheek. Haruka looks at him with an angry look, but he instantly pales when he realises his mistake too late. Kisumi gapes before grinning widely. “Haru?!” he nearly yells out, grabbing the attention of several customers nearby. “How’ve you been –”

Haruka instantly silences him by slapping a hand over his mouth. “Shut up,” he says through gritted teeth.

Kisumi wrestles himself free and flashes Haruka another grin. “Ah, so you’ve come to see the more private collection, I see!” he says, voice so loud that Haruka has to curb the urge to just sock him in the gut. “Well, let me show you to the back!” With a wink, Kisumi heads for ‘the back’. Haruka sighs and follows him.

“What the hell,” is the first thing Haruka says when he enters the room. He pulls his mask down and takes his cap off. It’s too hot to keep them on.

Kisumi closes and locks the door behind him, leaning against it and folding his arms. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Haru?” he laughs. “This is late, but congrats on the silver and gold, by the way.”

A foreign fluttering forms in Haruka’s chest, touched that Kisumi had watched him in the Olympics all those months ago. “Thanks,” he mutters, then asks in a louder voice, “why’d you bring me here?”

Kisumi blinks, nonplussed. “Didn’t you want this to be private?”

“‘This’?”

“You know, this.” Kisumi gestures around him.

Haruka looks around and realises that he’s where all the costumes are. There’s a maddening amount of schoolgirl uniforms, but Haruka puts that out of his mind. He has a checklist to follow. First, deal with Kisumi. Next, get maid costume. Then, kick Rin’s ass to next week.

“As a famous athlete, it wouldn’t do well for your reputation if you were to show up here,” Kisumi laughs.

Haruka feels a vein throb somewhere near his temple. “If you knew that, then why’d you speak so loudly?”

Kisumi shrugs. “My boss was nearby. There’s been some recent reports of employees being visited by their lovers and getting it on in here, which isn’t what this room’s purpose is. For some reason, he keeps thinking it’s me, even though I’m happily single. So I had to act as if you wanted to see the costumes.” His smile is kind, but Haruka knows not to trust it. If any of their middle school years were anything to go by, that is. “Unless what you wanted was outside?”

Haruka purses his lips before looking away. “If I tell you, promise not to laugh.”

When Kisumi doesn’t respond, Haruka looks back at him; he’s wearing a look of genuine confusion. “Why would I laugh? I work in a _sex shop_ , Haru, there’s really only one reason you would be here.”

Well, Kisumi _does_ have a point, but no way is Haruka going to admit it. “Alright, fine. I’m here to get a maid outfit.”

Kisumi jumps away from the door, his grin brilliant. “Wow, right to it, I see! Know what her size is?”

“U-uh, I don’t –” Haruka starts turning red. “I’m not …”

Kisumi just nods once in understanding. “Oh, okay. Know what _his_ size is, then?”

“Um, well,” Haruka stutters again. “I mean I am, but, uh …” He swallows. “It’s for me.”

Again, Kisumi nods. “Well, you’re easier to pick out for, since you’re still slender as a girl even though you’ve built some muscle. But,” he grins teasingly, “I never knew you were the one to take it, Haru. You were always a total hard ass, even when you were a kid.”

Sure enough, Haruka’s embarrassment disappears and he levels Kisumi with a glare. “I’m only going to say this once, Shigino: I do _not_ , and _never will_ , take it up the ass.”

Kisumi starts to whine. “Hey, why’d you call me by my last name, Haru? I thought we’re close enough by now.”

Haruka just sighs.

“Well, I figured as much anyway,” Kisumi laughs. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Haruka doesn’t meet Kisumi’s eye. “… Rin.”

“Seriously?” Kisumi barks out in laughter. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I know how insanely lonely you got when Rin left, and then I watched you two at the Olympics and you looked _way_ too close. But I always thought that Sousuke would have snatched him up instead of you.”

Instantly Haruka’s eyes darken. He doesn’t want to hear about Rin’s old childhood friend. “Shigino.”

“You’re doing it again!” Kisumi pouts. “Alright, alright,” he claps once, “so back to business. Any preferred design? Like sleeveless, backless – we even have some without aprons. Or maybe you want different necklines. We have those as well, believe it or not. We have sweetheart, halter, off shoulder –”

“Shigino,” Haruka interrupts, head already reeling from all the different terms. It’s like he’s in a regular clothing store. “It … doesn’t matter. Something that I can fit in. But, uh, Rin said that it should be blue, so …”

Kisumi looks Haruka up and down and presses a finger to his chin. “Okay, then. How about these first?” He pulls a couple of maid ensembles from the rack, both different in design and not frilly. “I’m just going with the size here for now, but if they’re too small or too big, tell me.”

He tosses them to Haruka. “Wanna try them out?”

Haruka feels reluctant. “Here? Now?”

Kisumi shrugs. “This doubles as a dressing room.”

“Let me rephrase that: in front of _you_?”

Kisumi grins. “Hey, now, that’s mean. Alright, I’ll turn around if you want. Tell me when you’re done, Haru.”

He really does turn around. Haruka just sighs heavily and places the dresses on the table Kisumi was leaning on earlier, shedding his jacket. Rin is _so_ going to pay for this.

 

 

 

 **_To Makoto:_ ** _Tell Rin he can come home now._

 **_From Makoto:_ ** _Ooh, Nanase is getting some tonight, I see. ;)_

 **_From Makoto:_ ** _Should I pop by tomorrow with the first-aid? ;) ;) ;)_

 **_To Makoto:_ ** _You’ve gotten worst. You’re not allowed to hang out with Nagisa alone anymore._

 **_To Makoto:_ ** _But yes please._

 

 

 

In all truthfulness, Rin’s scared.

While he’s glad that Haruka had given in to his maid fantasies, he’s terrified of the aftermath, something he had realised when staying over at Makoto’s and kicking his ass in _Mortal Kombat_. (Okay, okay, so he totally got reamed by Makoto, but he won’t admit that to Haruka. Or anyone.) There’s no doubt that Haruka would plan something just as humiliating for his lover, even if said lover had worn a maid outfit back in his Samezuka Academy years. The more embarrassed he feels, the more he’ll make Rin feel the same amount of embarrassment. It’s just the way Haruka is.

But now that Rin thinks about it, where _is_ Haruka getting a maid outfit? Chances are at a cosplay shop, but since cosplay shops are made for, well, cosplaying, the maid outfits there are more than likely altered to fit a particular character, and Rin knows that Haruka would get a simple one rather than one that looks like it came from a sex shop.

That last thought makes Rin freeze and blush. There’s _no_ way Haruka had gotten a maid outfit from a _sex shop_ , right? Because if he did, then oh god. Rin’s pretty sure that he won’t be able to live to see tomorrow.

It isn’t long until he reaches the front door. The walk from Makoto’s place to Haruka’s can be done within a few minutes, but Rin was battling with both anticipation and nervousness, so he tried to stall for as much time as possible. It didn’t really help much – the cat both he and Makoto like to play with is somewhere else for tonight, so he can’t distract himself by having claws and teeth gently nip into his skin.

“Ha-Haru?” Rin calls out softly, tentatively. He hears some muffled sounds coming from the inside, so Rin takes that as a sign to open the door. It’s unlocked, a bad habit Haruka tends to have, but Rin ignores the need to scold him about it now, not when there’s something potentially sexy yet dangerous waiting for him at the other side.

Rin pokes his head in. “Haru?” he calls out again.

“Rin,” Haruka responds, the voice of something clattering following afterwards. It sounds like he’s in the kitchen. “Welcome back. Please, come in.”

Swallowing, Rin gingerly steps in the house and closes the door, the same time he hears footsteps behind him. When he turns around, his eyes go wide and his face goes red.

In front of him is Haruka (obviously) wearing a [maid outfit](http://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i3/735176925/TB2sz_nfXXXXXbcXpXXXXXXXXXX_!!735176925.jpg) (also obviously). It’s a simple baby blue dress, the circle skirt falling gently above Haruka’s well-toned thighs. A white peter pan collar delicately graces Haruka’s neck, the black crossover bow tie secured by a white flower pin in the middle. The sleeves are white as well and only slightly puffy to match the white apron, accentuated by a black and white checkered design running along near the edge of the apron. As Rin looks up at Haruka’s face, an adorable blush filling the latter’s cheeks, he nearly chokes when he sees a white frilly hairband perched on top of his ebony hair.

“Ha … Haru …”

Haruka brandishes a feather duster at him, something which Rin is a hundred percent sure they don’t own. “Take off your shoes, mister.”

Rin blinks in surprise before looking at his feet. They are, as Haruka pointed out, still in his shoes, but it’s not like he’s in the living room. He’s still in the genkan. But Rin still acquiesces, bending down to untie his laces, when he stops halfway, staring at Haruka’s thighs.

“Are you wearing _stockings_?”

Rin receives a smack to his head from the feather duster and another bark to remove his shoes. “Alright, alright,” Rin chuckles. He chucks them off somewhere to the side and stands up straight, beaming at Haruka. “I was right,” he says. “You look really pretty.”

He’s rewarded with another blush, but it’s dimmed down heavily by Haruka glaring at him. “Please, Matsuoka-san, I have spent so long tidying up the place, so if you would please put your shoes away. Properly.”

Well, at least Haruka’s getting into character. A bit _too_ into character, one might say. But not that Rin’s complaining. Haruka ordering him around is really hot. And it’s not like he’ll actually want it any other way. Haruka must be embarrassed beyond hell by now, and Rin, unlike Haruka, doesn’t really like seeing him feeling so humiliated.

“Haru,” Rin calls out softly, distracting his lover momentarily. “I know you’re embarrassed and all, but thank you for doing this.” He takes Haruka’s hand and squeezes it. “Really.”

Haruka sighs. “It’s for you,” he mumbles. “And I figured that I should indulge in your fantasies every once in a while, since you always do your best for mine.”

As much as Rin would absolutely _love_ to say “you’re damn right I do!”, he knows that Haruka isn’t feeling the best for teasing right now, so he lets it go. “Okay. So, I know it’s too late for me to ask this, but would you mind if you wear that the whole day?”

Haruka’s expression becomes exasperated. “Rin –”

“It’s nearing five,” Rin says quickly. “We have another off day tomorrow, which I’ll use to make up to you for this.”

Haruka regards him momentarily before sighing. “You don’t have to make it up to me.” His glare returns almost immediately. “But we go to bed by midnight, _latest_.”

“Yes, sir,” Rin grins.

After arranging the shoes properly, Rin follows Haruka into the living room. The first thing that catches his attention, however, is the smell wafting in from the kitchen. “That smells great, Haru. Whatcha making?”

“Grilled steak with parsley and parmesan.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Rin grins. While Haruka had started to make a wider variety of dishes (after constant whining and complaining from Rin), mackerel is still the main focus of his dishes, so getting something else for meals is still usually regarded as a treat. “What’s the special occasion?”

“Seeing my master come home early,” Haruka says in a poor imitation of a coy voice. It sounds deadpan, and while Rin would have been annoyed from the lack of character, he doesn’t push it, too excited with the prospect of meat that isn’t fish.

“Awesome. Lead the way.”

Dinner was a quiet affair. Rin had to pull Haruka from vacuuming the kitchen so that they could eat together. “I just wanted to _see_ you dress up as a maid, Haru, not _be_ one,” he had said, Haruka easily sinking into the seat next to him. Afterwards, Haruka had shooed Rin away into the living room so he could wash dishes and properly clean.

“Here,” Haruka says some time later, appearing out of nowhere and dropping a coaster onto the coffee table next to Rin’s glass.

Rin raises an eyebrow at it then back to Haruka. “Since when do we have coasters?”

“Since I bought them. Now use it before I leave a ring around your neck like what your glass is doing to the table.” And with that, Haruka leaves.

Rin blinks in bewilderment but picks up his glass (wincing at the ring of condensation gathering on the wooden top) and places it on the coaster. Just as he pulls the hem of his shirt up to wipe away the droplets, Haruka reappears with a rag and wipes the table.

“Oh, uh –”

Haruka leaves just as quickly once again, leaving Rin unable to finish his sentence. Or even start it.

Rin sighs and shakes his head, turning back to his phone. “Never mind.”

 

 

 

Okay, so Rin has to admit, he’s starting to hate this.

While he gets to enjoy the view of Haruka’s calves in sheer stockings, everything else is … less than enjoyable. As the day quickly progressed to night, Haruka had gotten over his initial embarrassment and easily slipped back into his dutiful housewife role. After the coaster incident, it was like he had gotten possessed by a nagging mother. He had even gone as far as to snap at Rin for putting his feet on the table, something which both he and Rin actually do on a daily basis.

Rin’s not sure if Haruka being snippier than usual has to do with the fact that he’s wearing a maid outfit or if he’s just getting _too_ into his role. Either way, it’s making Rin get more and more pissed.

Verdict: Nanase Haruka in a maid outfit? Hot. Everything else about it can just go to hell.

Right now, Rin’s in bed, reading the training regimen Momotarou had sent to him a few minutes ago (good god, his idolisation over Rin hadn’t died down at _all_ ) when Haruka comes bustling in. Rin’s been taking care of his hot-headedness, knows how much Haruka’s own temper flares up when Rin yells at him, so he’d say he’s doing a good job in being more patient.

But he couldn’t help the annoyed _tsk_ that leaves his mouth.

It’s obvious Haruka heard, since there’s no other sound in the room. So Haruka narrows his eyes at Rin, a frown pulling his lips down. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Hey, Rin may be annoyed, but that doesn’t mean he won’t aggravate Haruka any further. He won’t give in too easily.

“That. That ‘tsk’ you made.” Haruka folds his arms and glares at Rin. “What was that for?”

“Oh. It’s for you.”

Haruka’s glare deepens. “I figured. Mind telling me why or do I need to find another hidden clue?”

“Don’t bother,” Rin waves his hand dismissively, eyes still trained on his phone and thumb mindlessly scrolling up and down as pretence of critiquing Momotarou’s regimen. “You’re being a prick. More so than you already are.”

Haruka puts both his hands on his hips in the akimbo position, and while the move is something he never does (which, if this were any other normal day, would have resulted in endless teasing from Rin), the look on his face is plain _murderous_ that Rin doesn’t even want to think about poking fun at him. “Elaborate.”

“Gladly.”

Giving up his act, Rin tosses his phone onto the bed and stands up, regarding Haruka with his full height. Which, to be honest, isn’t that impressive anymore, since Haruka had grown while Rin was in Australia, whose growth spurt died on him a couple of years ago. But what he lacks in height he makes up with his explosion of a temper. And his teeth.

“You’re being _way_ too bossy! Even when I was resting, I couldn’t get a break! You were all ‘Rin, use a coaster for that glass’, and ‘Rin, put away your clothes’ and it’s driving me insane!”

“Excuse _me_?” Haruka’s voice drops a few degrees icier. “I don’t know if you understand, _mister_ , but I don’t care if you’re living here now. This is still _my_ house, so you live by _my_ rules. If I want you to use a coaster for that glass, you fucking use a coaster. If I want you to put your clothes away, you fucking put your clothes away. You don’t run things around here – _I_ do.”

“Yeah, you do,” Rin bites back. “A bit _too_ well, _mum_. What, is the maid outfit transferring some sort of powers to you to make you act even more of an uptight bitch?”

Haruka actually looks insulted, like Rin had touched a nerve. “What the fuck is your _deal_?” he hisses. “ _You_ wanted me to wear this, _you_ wanted me to be ‘pretty for you’, and now you’re turning this against _me_?”

Well, he has a point – multiple, in fact, but Rin’s not going to admit that. “Remember what I said earlier in the dining room? I wanted you to _wear_ the fucking thing, not _act_ like one!” Rin fires back. “You’re supposed to be a maid, aren’t you? Then why’re you acting like my mum?”

Haruka’s mouth pulls down at the corners. Hard. “You want to be my master so badly? Fine. Tell me, _master_ , what the fuck I should do now then. I’m at your disposal.”

Oh no. The magic words. The main reason why Rin wanted Haruka to wear the damned thing in the first place.

While Rin’s pissed as all hell, he can’t ignore the lust starting to pulse in his veins. “On your knees.”

Haruka, as expected, raises a brow. “ _What_?” he hisses.

Okay, Rin has to admit – while he’s good at flaring into ‘hot-tempered bitch’ mode within a snap of his fingers, he’s terrible at being authoritative when it doesn’t involve captaincy. He’s even more terrible when it comes to Haruka, who looks like he can bring the strongest men to their knees with just a sharp look from his eyes.

Oh well, no backing out now. At least Haruka’s not laughing.

“I said on your knees. Or have you become hard of hearing?”

Haruka’s jaw visibly tightens, but he sinks to the floor after a few moments. “Now what, _master_?” he says through gritted teeth.

“Blow me.” Well, Rin’s never had a way with words. “Literally.”

“As if you want the figurative one now,” Haruka grumbles, though he shuffles towards Rin.

Rin grabs a fistful of Haruka’s hair when he’s close enough, wrenching his face upwards. “Don’t be smart with me,” he hisses. “Do as you’re told and serve your master well.”

He’s never seen so much _anger_ in Haruka’s eyes before. It looks as if he’s literally fighting back the urge to either screw Rin so hard to the floor the fucking _tiles_ would have an indent of Rin’s back or punch Rin in the face so hard no one would be able to recognise him.

Judging by how things are going far, the latter is the most likely option.

But, _god_ , all this _control_ that Rin has over Haruka is just so fucking _amazing_. As he releases Haruka’s hair and watches him undo his pants roughly – not once breaking eye contact – Rin now understands why Haruka always wanted to hold the upper hand whenever they fuck. It feels like he’s on top of the world.

With one quick movement, Rin’s pants and boxers are shoved down to his thighs. Haruka instantly wraps a hand around his half-hard cock, stroking it quickly to hardness.

“Haru …” Rin moans, breath coming out in quick pants.

Haruka doesn’t answer, twisting his hand every now and then and thumbing the pearling slit. When Rin’s dick is hard enough to poke someone’s eye out, Haruka leans forward and, while looking at Rin dead in the eye, swallows him in one go.

Rin’s hand is quick to slap over his mouth, or else the whole city would have heard his groan. Haruka wastes no time and bobs his head, stroking what he can’t reach. Rin’s knees buckle from the pleasure and he reaches down to grab at Haruka’s hair again, this time for support.

He shrieks in surprise when he feels a finger prodding at his entrance; it catches him off-guard so much that he actually loses his balance. Haruka’s mouth slips off him as he falls backwards onto the ground, his head banging on the tiles.

“O-ow …” Rin whimpers, reaching up to rub his head. “Haru –”

Haruka’s already towering over him, both hands on either side of Rin’s head. He looks much like a predator advancing on its prey and, okay, maybe Rin shouldn’t have pushed him too far earlier on. “Ha— _RU_!” he gasps when Haruka reaches down to his dick again. Haruka doesn’t stroke this time, though, just playing with the head. He squeezes and flicks the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the head, enough to make Rin squirm.

“Haru,” he whines.

“Is this what Matsuoka-san wants?” Haruka asks, voice deep and low as his hand on Rin’s dick stills. “What my master wants?”

“Oh god,” Rin pants, dick twitching in Haruka’s hand. “Oh god, Haru –”

“Does my master want me to blow him?” Haruka continues to say, watching Rin’s expressions. “Does he want me to suck his dick until he comes?”

“Yes,” Rin nods fervently, mind too far gone. “God, please, Haru, yes.”

“But he’s been a bad master,” Haruka purrs, stroking Rin’s dick languidly. “He doesn’t know how to treat his maids properly. He should be punished, hmm?”

“Haru, please,” Rin begs, pushing his lower body upwards in an attempt to have Haruka go faster. Haruka’s free hand goes on Rin’s hip and squeezes hard, rendering him immobile. Frustrated, Rin throws his head back with a whimper. “Haru!”

“Tell me what I should do, master.” Haruka’s thumb on Rin’s hip starts circling the jutting bone. “Should I play with your nipples? Should I fuck your face? Or maybe I should let you blow _me_ first?”

“Haru, Haru, please,” Rin begs, not knowing what he wants. He wants all three, but he also wants Haruka to just fuck him _right fucking now_.

“My master’s impatient, I see,” Haruka scoffs. “But alright. Whatever my master wants.”

“Haru? AH!” Rin’s suddenly turned over on his front, body on the floor and ass in the air. “Haru!” he growls in momentary anger as Haruka rips his pants and boxers away from his legs. “A little warning would have been nice!”

“I’m not known for being nice, though,” Haruka says, pulling open the drawer where he keeps the lube.

When Rin hears the pop of a cap, he looks back to see Haruka pouring some lubrication onto his fingers. They catch in the light and sparkle and –

“Haru, no!” Rin snaps, face turning even redder. “We’re _not_ using your stupid glittery lube!”

“It’s the only one we have,” Haruka says, deadpan as he recaps the bottle and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

“No, we don’t! We just bought the _normal_ , _not_ glittery strawberry-flavoured one last week!”

“I don’t recall,” Haruka says loftily, before a look of determination forms in his eyes. “Now shut up unless you want me to go in dry.”

And Rin _does_ shut up, because while Haruka’s no Makoto (Rin can never forget that one episode where Makoto was sick and he had mistaken Viagra pills as his Aleve pills), he’s still packing something huge. Going in dry would mean the death of him, and Rin would still want to have an ass to sit with, thank you very much.

As Haruka pushes into his entrance with two fingers, a low groan leaves Rin’s mouth and Rin pushes back against Haruka instantly. He’s not particularly loose as the last time they had sex had been about three weeks ago, but he’s not too tight either for him to feel pain, so Rin contents himself with Haruka’s fingers in the meantime. It’s been so long since he’s had anything inside him.

“Ngh … Haruuu,” he whimpers as Haruka continues to fuck him deep with his fingers.

“You can’t be too loud, Rin,” Haruka murmurs, gently nipping Rin’s ear. “I promised Makoto.”

“Nice to know that your bias for your best friend is still your number one priority,” Rin manages to smirk, before he gasps as Haruka thrusts upwards particularly hard.

“My focus is on _you_ right now, isn’t it?” Haruka argues, pulling his fingers out. “So stop talking about Makoto.”

Rin blinks from the sudden emptiness, his entrance clenching around nothing. “Haru? _AH_!” he suddenly yells when he’s roughly turned over to lie on his back. “Haru! Again! Warnings exist for a reason!”

“To hell with warnings when I can just fuck you right here and now,” Haruka says simply, the corner of his lip curling upwards dangerously when he spots Rin’s dick twitching. Gripping Rin’s hips, he lifts him up and props a pillow underneath, forcing Rin’s body to curl even more. “Are you clean?”

Rin smacks Haruka’s shoulder before placing his hands flat on the ground. The position he’s in – body curled inwards and legs spread apart – is Haruka’s favourite, though Rin doesn’t know why (he assumes it’s because Haruka gets off on Rin seeing himself getting penetrated). “Why do you always have to ask that? You know I am.”

Haruka smirks. “It’s always fun.” He hikes the skirt up with both hands, revealing something that causes Rin’s eyes to widen.

“Are you wearing _panties_?!” Rin chokes out. It’s a simple pair of white panties, a small blue bow in the front as decoration. Of course, it does nothing to hold back the leaking erection Haruka’s sporting.

“The only underwear I have are boxers, and they’re too long. They can be seen under the dress,” Haruka says, remembering how much he had cursed from the realisation upon putting on the outfit. “Besides, the panties came with the outfit and they’re surprisingly comfy. A bit tight with my dick jammed in like that, but they give great support.”

When Rin doesn’t respond, Haruka frowns. “Can you not stare?” he snaps.

“But … but panties …” Rin can only say, his eyes unable to tear away from the sight. It’s so … _wow_. The maid outfit was one thing, but with the panties? Never in a million _centuries_ would Rin have been able to imagine such a wondrous sight.

“Shigino’s suggestion,” Haruka mumbles.

That seems to have caught Rin’s attention. “Kisumi?” he asks, blinking up at Haruka.

“Sure,” Haruka says before swooping down and smashing their lips together before Rin can say something along the lines of ‘wow, fucker, that’s not what I meant’. It hurt, but Haruka deems it alright when he doesn’t taste any blood. With Rin’s eyes slipping shut, Haruka chooses that moment to pull the panties down, groaning from the sheer relief of having his dick freed from its confines. He pulls away and places a hand on Rin’s right thigh, his other hand gripping his cock.

“I’m pushing in,” he says huskily. Hoisting the skirt up a bit further, he guides himself into Rin’s twitching entrance, groaning deeply as Rin’s body sucks him in. “Fuck,” he curses when he fully sheathes himself, both hands on Rin’s thighs now. “You always feel so good.”

“Less talking –” Rin hitches in a breath as Haruka adjusts himself, the head of his cock brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, “– more fucki— _FUCK_!” he howls when Haruka pulls back without saying anything, hands flying up to grip at Haruka’s arms despite the awkward position. “ _Seriously_ , Haru! Warnings!”

“Alright. Count to three.”

Confused but too curious to not do as told, Rin does. “One, two, thr— _AGH, YOU FUCKER_!” he shouts when Haruka instantly adopts a brutal pace and slams into Rin.

With a tsk, Haruka slaps his hand over Rin’s mouth, the latter’s screams and moans muffled as he bites on Haruka’s hand. Call Haruka a masochist, but he absolutely _loves_ it when Rin bites down on his hand. Rin’s not one to leave hickeys like Haruka, so he bites instead.

“I told you to count to three – it counts as a warning. And I said to keep your voice down,” Haruka snarls, his grip on Rin’s thigh tightening.

He doesn’t waste any time in driving hard into Rin. During their three weeks of unintentional abstinence, Haruka had only been jerking off. While it was satisfactory, nothing beats actually having Rin’s ass squeeze tightly around his dick. It feels so god damn _good_ that he doesn’t care if he cums right here and now.

Haruka leans forward and sucks hard on Rin’s collarbone, satisfied with the purpling mark forming on the pale skin. That’s gonna be there for _days_. And judging by how hard Rin’s digging into his arms, the scratches and marks will stay on him for a long time too.

“Stay quiet for me, okay, master?” Haruka purrs, his words slightly broken up from his thrusts. When Rin nods, he pulls his hand away, his hand bitten so hard that blood dots the teeth marks. With both his hands free, Haruka places them back on Rin’s thighs and gives his hips a cursory adjustment before slamming in to where he knows Rin’s favourite spot is.

Rin bites down hard on his lower lip to mute the scream, but he doesn’t do a very good job of it, the sound still echoing in the room. So Rin releases Haruka’s arms and covers his mouth with both his hands, voice pitching in volume and sound with every thrust Haruka delivers into him.

“Do you feel close, master?” Haruka pants, positively addicted with how wrecked Rin looks. “Do you want to cum now?”

Rin can only thrash in this position, eyes squeezed shut and tears leaking down his face. _He’s so gorgeous,_ Haruka groans in his head. “You’ve learned your lesson, right, master?” he asks. “You’ve learned to treat maids with equal respect?”

Rin cracks his eyes open, able to only see a blurry outline of Haruka due to his tears. But still he nods anyway, desperate to find release.

“Good boy,” Haruka whispers, his mouth curving to a very satisfied smirk as he takes hold of Rin’s cock once more. He immediately starts stroking Rin off in time with his thrusts, feeling that pressure building in his gut. And from the looks of it, Rin’s close too.

“Cum for me,” Haruka says lowly.

And Rin does with a muffled scream, his cum dribbling down to his face. Haruka grunts as he feels Rin’s already tight channel tightening even more around him. He doesn’t even want to pull out, but he manages to at the last second, aiming his dick at Rin’s face and adding more to the mess.

Exhausted from their activities, Haruka gently sets Rin’s lower body back down on the floor, his heart swelling with affection as he watches Rin’s chest heave. “You were so good,” he praises, wiping away sweat and cum from Rin’s forehead and leaning down to kiss it.

“I fucking hate your maid outfit,” Rin pants. “I mean I love it, but I hate it too.” He wipes away a glob of spunk on his hair with his finger, inspecting it closely for a moment before popping the tip of it into his mouth.

Almost immediately, Haruka feels his dick twitch from the sight. “Rin, no.”

Rin pulls his finger away with a disgusted frown. “Ugh. I forgot how nasty this tastes. I’m gonna have to get re-used to your cum again, Haru,” he teases.

Haruka, feeling something inside him snap, smashes their lips together again, swallowing the surprised squeak Rin lets out.

“Round two,” he says against Rin’s mouth.

“B-but,” Rin pushes Haruka away, “it’s gonna be midnight soon. Didn’t you say …?”

Haruka’s eyes glint as he smirks. “I said we go to bed by midnight, not sleep by then. You’ll be limping all day tomorrow, _master_.” And with that, he swiftly kisses Rin again, leaving no room for argument.

And even if Rin _did_ argue, saying that his back is killing him from the position _and_ from the brutal pounding he had just received not even five minutes ago, well, Haruka ignores it in favour of further ravishing his annoying lover.

 

 

 

“So, I take it that Rin liked the outfit?” Makoto asks. He smiles at Haruka’s reflection at the mirror in front of them. While it still boggles his mind as to why Haruka would have the mirror there, it’s easy to read Haruka’s expression whenever he looks somewhere else as Makoto pastes yet another plaster on Haruka’s arm.

“Loved it?” Haruka scoffs, looking at Makoto. A very un-Haruka-like thing to do, but Rin’s been pressing multiple buttons lately and Haruka isn’t complaining. And Makoto, too, to be honest, since he gets to see more expressions from his best friend. “Please. He _loathed_ it.”

Makoto, in the middle of pouring some antiseptic onto a new cotton ball, pauses, confusion in his features. “What? But … your arms …”

“We argued about the damn thing for like ten whole minutes. But then I discovered something interesting.”

Makoto goes back to dripping some of the antiseptic onto the cotton. “What?”

“While Rin is terrible at giving orders,” Haruka rolls his eyes, before a smirk stretches his lips, “he’s infinitely better at _taking_ them.”

Makoto sighs, already understanding just what Haruka is insinuating. “You guys are disgusting,” he groans, before brightening immediately afterwards. “But hey. At least I had a good night’s sleep, and I didn’t get any calls from our neighbours, so at least you were quiet!”

“Yup. Shigino was right when he told me to buy a gag as well.” He’s joking, but Makoto doesn’t need to know that.

Makoto’s eyes widen and he almost drops the cotton ball. “What –”

Rin appears in the living room just then, hair messy and collarbone littered with so many hickeys one might have thought that Haruka had found a new relaxation method using leeches and practiced it on Rin last night. He rubs his eyes and his shirt – Haruka’s shirt, Makoto realises – rides up, exposing more incriminating marks all over his torso.

“G’mornin’, babe,” Rin yawns, going over to Haruka and bending down with slight difficulty. Haruka looks up and kisses Rin, patting him on the hip when he pulls away. “Morning, Makoto,” Rin says next, draping himself over Makoto and pressing a kiss onto his hair. Makoto accepts his gestures with a smile, even reaching up to stroke Rin’s hair. Rin’s especially touchy-feely when he wakes up, a fact they all learned back when they were schooling together and had a sleepover at Nagisa’s house.

Rin ambles – actually, like what Haruka had said – _limps_ away to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

Once he’s gone, Makoto’s smile drops and he looks at Haruka with incredulity. “How horny were you last night?”

Haruka shrugs.

Makoto peers into the kitchen and then turns back to Haruka. “Can he even _swim_ by practice?” he whispers, evidently horrified.

A lazy smile graces Haruka’s face, as if feeling accomplished. “Taking orders.”

Makoto just shakes his head and dabs at another one of the bleeding scratches Rin had gifted Haruka with. He’s _so_ glad he declined Haruka’s offer of moving in with him all those years ago.

 

 

 

**_Extra:_ **

“So, Haru. I’ve been looking around _Victoria’s Secret_ and I saw –”

Rin’s interrupted by a pillow thrown rather hard to his face.

“ _Hell_ no.”

**Author's Note:**

> “He had once told Rin that seeing his ass sparkle for his dick is God’s greatest gift” = literally, the most embarrassing thing I have ever written. I actually laughed after writing it and was like “what the fuck?” for the next thirty minutes.
> 
> Haruka = dirty talker 100% confirmed. Also Haruka = hung like a horse 157% confirmed.
> 
> I imagine that during sex, Haruka and Rin would still argue a lot. And I like it when Rin cries. Actually, I like seeing my anime biases cry. I don’t know why, but I just do. Call me sadistic.
> 
> PS: #TeamBottomRinForever, so that means under _no_ circumstances will you read a fic from me where Rin tops. _Ever_. He’s ultimate uke and ultimate uke _period_.


End file.
